This invention relates generally to bicycle-type stationary exercise apparatus which involves the use of rotatable crank arms with pedals, such as used on bicycles, operably connected to a bicycle wheel subject to a variable load. Such apparatus has been known and used for many years in gymnasiums, health clubs and homes.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide new and improved bicycle type exercise apparatus which is capable of simulating the characteristics of exercise during the actual riding of a bicycle. Such characteristics of exercise during actual riding of a bicycle include, among other things, variations in wind resistance dependent upon the speed of the bicycle and riding conditions; variations in force of momentum dependent upon the speed of the bicycle and the weight of the rider; and variations in load dependent upon topography, i.e. uphill, downhill and level riding conditions. At the present time cycling has become a very popular sport for both recreational riders and for large numbers of racing and cross-country bicycling enthusiasts. Indeed, the health benefits of both actual bicycle riding and the use of stationary bicycle-type exercise apparatus have been long recognized by health authorities and the general public.
Some of the drawbacks of prior stationary bicycle-type exercise apparatus have included lack of similarity to actual bicycle riding conditions as well as relatively high cost of manufacture and bulkiness of the apparatus.
The apparatus of the present invention enables substantial duplication of actual bicycle riding conditions whereby the same body muscles are used in substantially the same way as doing actual bicycle riding. The duplication of actual bicycle riding conditions is of substantial benefit to all bicycle riders but is of particular importance to those bicycle riders who desire to train for particular bicycle riding situations such as for various kinds of bicycle racing and cross-country events. In addition, an important use of the present invention is as a rehabilitation exerciser device for physically handicapped persons. In this connection, the present invention enables smooth continuous uniform rotation and loading through each 360.degree. crank shaft rotational cycle without the usual loss of momentum and velocity in the vertical crank arm positions of conventional bicycle type exercising apparatus.
The present invention enables the use of both (1) a self-contained exercise apparatus including permanently mounted bicycle-type parts; and (2) exercise apparatus which is adapted to employ portions of an actual bicycle thereby reducing cost and enabling use of bicycles already owned and actually used by the exerciser for bicycle riding. In the second form of the invention, the construction and arrangement of the exercise apparatus is such as to enable mounting of a conventional bicycle on the exercise apparatus by the simple expedient of removing the front wheel of the bicycle.
In both embodiments, the exercise apparatus comprises a stationary frame means in the form of an elongated tubular bottom member having laterally extending stabilizer members at the rear end thereof. An upwardly extending mounting post is provided at the front end of the bottom member to receive and support the front wheel fork of a bicycle. An upwardly extending central post is provided on the bottom member to receive and support the crank shaft hub portion of the bicycle. A rotatable driven friction wheel member is centrally mounted on a shaft member supported by mounting bracket members on a rear portion of the bottom member for frictional driven engagement with the rear wheel of the bicycle to apply load thereto simulating actual bicycle riding conditions. A flywheel device is mounted on one end of the shaft member to simulate momentum forces and an air resistance device is mounted on the other end of the shaft member to simulate air resistance forces. A variable load applying device is associated with the driven friction wheel member to simulate variable gravity and ground resistance forces encountered during actual bicycle riding.